NSS'S Bizarre Splatoween Adventure
by Grape 2
Summary: The Bone Master returns to cause havoc! and a new more halloweeny villain appears to threaten the future of the NSS! Scarrrry! Rated M because of excessive swearing.


AUTHORS NOTE:

Sup fuckers tis I! GRAPE!, back at it again with the joke Fan Fics.

Now I haven't written in a while so i'm a little rusty, i'm also not too good at writing anyway so there's that too.

Don't take this seriously btw.

if being grape a crime than I am the arrest.

* * *

Update notice: -Fixed some Spelling mistakes|Oct 12, 2019|

* * *

**NSS'S BIZARRE SPLATOWEEN ADVENTURE PART 1**

* * *

RRRING

*Click*

"Hello?"

"THREE THREE THREE HELP"

"The fuck you want Marie i'm tryna go shopping"

"A GIANT FUCKING PUMPKIN OR SOME SHIT JUST JUMPED OUT A STORE WINDOW WITH A BAG AND IT FLEW AWAY"

"Uhh cool"

"Your not gonna do any-"

*Click*

* * *

WROOOOOOOOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A Giant beam of piercing light shoots away from the hand of the Bone Master

_"OOOGALABUNGALOOOO"_

In place of Callie sat a pile of dust, slightly swept away by the forceful wind of the blast

_"YOUR WAIFUS A PILE OF ASH NOW YOU BITCH ASS SQUID"_

"CALLLIE NOOOOOOOOOO000OOO"

_"NOW PREPARE TO GET BONED"_

_"OOOGALABUNGALOOOOOOOOO"_

The Beam passed by Four narrowly missing him as he Nyooomed out of the way

"Now you are going to say, 'how'd you dodge that you slimy cretin?'"

_"HOW'D YOU DODGE THAT YOU SLIMY CRETIN?"_

_"THE FUCK"_

_"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

_"Hol' up"_

_"Where'd that son of a squid go?"_

* * *

"Hmm what to pick" said Three quietly to herself, spinning the display rack, "This looks good"

"oooo and its only $5, cheap, and it looks so nice as well"

Three hummed slightly as she made over to the cashier

* * *

Three swings open the door of her car, searching for a special 'trophy' of sorts.

"hold up, where the fucks my skeleton meth?"

SLAM

"CAAAAAAAAAALLLLIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Three takes a glance to her right

"oooh, so that's where it went"

"BONE MASTER"

_"THREE"_

"You motherfucker I thought I killed you" bellowed Three, pointing at the Bone Master menacingly

_"Hehe.. not quite"_

Three takes towards the Bone Master, every stride filled with anger at the Skeleton.

_"Oh your approaching me?"_

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer"

_"Well you wont be able to lay a finger on me, I've got a new trick up my sleeve"_

_"OOOOGALA-"_

Three slams her fist in the Bone Masters ribcage, shattering the bone into fragments.

"Get fucked skeleton bitch"

_"UHHHHHGGG... FUCK"_

A figure leaps from a nearby wall

"Don't forget me"

A moment of awkward silence permeates the air, except for the sounds of writhing pain coming from the bone guy.

"Oh uhh, hi four"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"When did you get here?"

"I was here fighting this guy earlier but then he turned Callie into fucking dust"

"hmm so that's why there's a Pepsi on the ground here"

"_MY RIBBBBBSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"We gonna finish this guy off?"

"Oh uhh yeah"

*CRACK*

Four curb stomps the bone mans skull, caving it in and sending bone chunks everywhere.

"so what are we doing about Callie?"

"Here I got this"

Four picks the half empty can from the ground, and pours it on the dust pile that was Callie

The pile Glows brilliantly, shining like the moonlight on the ocean, it's shaping molding and warping into that of an Inkling.

**"BEPPPSIIII"**

*SNATCH*

**"The fuck were you doing with my Pepsi Three you hoe"**

"Bringing you back to life you Pepsi loving fuck"

**"Still, fuck you for touching my Pepsi"**

"Callie that was on the ground you know"

"Uhh guys?"

"Yes Four?"

"Look up"

Up in the sky, a giant pumpkin zooms across the clouds, a trail of candies falling to the ground behind it

A lone piece of paper floats to the ground, landing at Fours feet.

Four Picks up the note, glancing at its contents.

'Hey NSS faggots fuck you for killing my mate bone dude, Meet me at the spawning grounds in a month so your

power will be equal to that of mine, and you better know sign language cus all your gonna be seeing is hands'

"hey it's kinda like JoJo with like the Pillar guys and stuff and the Month for Joe to get stronger and stuff y'know?"

"Whos Joe?"

**"Joe Mamma"**

"Fuck you"

* * *

**END OF NSS'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE PART 1**

* * *

Part 2 probably coming sometime


End file.
